helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Combine 2 - Revenge of the Wraith (nicht mehr kanonisch)
Es war ein verregneter Tag auf Union Island. Für Overlord spielte der Regen und das Gewitter keine große Rolle, denn er stand zwar mitten im Regen, war aber auf dem Stützpunkt der die Zitadelle umgab mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Vor ihm stand ein Zug der Combine. "Captain!", sagte Overlord und ein Feldoffizier trat hervor. "Ja Sir?" "Ihr Zug scheint in Topform zu sein, gut so!", lächelte Overlord zufrieden. Alles musste perfekt sein, wenn Luna, Celestia, Robert und Co. hier eintreffen würden. --- Trotz des Regens und des Donners waren Luna und der Rest froh Overlord zusehen, der sie vom öffentlichen Flugplatz mit einer Kompanie Elite Soldaten abholte und sie dann in ein Gebäude auf den Stützpunkt brachte, der die Zitadelle umgab. "Ich freu mich das ihr alle da seid!", sagte der Anführer der Combine. "Ich finds auch schön dich zu sehen...", grinste Robert. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten führte Overlord seine Freunde zu einem Balkon des Gebäudes. Sie sahen nach unten. Ihnen blieb die Spucke weg... Eine ganze Armee an Combine und Synth marschierte in Reih und Glied auf der freien Fläche. Overlord lehnte sich an den Balkon und lächelte unter der Maske. Es war eine pure Machdemonstration und seine Freunde verstanden das sofort. Eigentlich hatten sie so etwas nicht nötig, aber es war zu verlockend den anderen immer wieder weiß zu machen, was die Combine konnten. Shadow stand neben Mellis und küsste ihn. Stuten...,'' dachte Overlord. ''Im Grunde hat sich das intelligente Leben nie verändert. Mord, Tod, Leid das wird es immer geben. Aber auch Freude, Hoffnung, Liebe. "Über was denkst du nach?", wollte Eross wissen, weil sein Freund so still geworden war. "Ach nichts wichtiges...", winkte Overlord ab. --- Milchstraße. Hpret-System. Ein Kampf im Weltall war zwar nichts neues für die Combine, jedoch war diesmal der Gegner jemand der eigentlich nun ein Verbündeter war... Die Wraith. Eine Splittergruppe hatte sich von der Wraith-Republik abgekapselt, sich einige verbesserte Basisschiffe unter den Nagel gerissen und plante nun einen Staatstreich... --- Passend dazu war die Oberkönigin der Wraith-Republik im Gefecht verwickelt, auf ihrem eigenen Basisschiff. Der Feind war überlegen... Mehr Jäger mehr Schiffe... Das einzige Glück der kleinen, loyalen Flotte der WR war das eine Flotte der Combine sie unterstützte. Ein Träger, zwei Schwere-Kreuzer, vier Zerstörer, acht Kampffregatten und die unzähligen Jäger und Bomber des Trägers. Der Kampf sah nicht gut aus für die Combine. Beide Seiten hatten Verluste. Schiffe und Jäger explodierten. --- Sie gingen alle auf dem Militärstützpunkt der Zitadelle umher. Jack hatte an einem Interface rumgespielt und nun spielten die anzeigen und Systeme des Komplexes verrückt. Overlord war... ziemlich sauer war untertrieben... Die einzige Person die ihn zurückhalten konnte, Jack den Hals umzudrehen war Shadow. --- Overlord und Robert versuchten den technischen Schaden, den Jack angerichtet hatte, zu begutachten. "Robert du musst ihm echt mal Manieren beibringen", meinte Overlord gereizt. "Das hab ich schon versucht und es hat nie geklappt", meinte Robert mürrisch. "Oh Mann", schlug der Combine-Anführer seine Hand ins Gesicht. Ein Combine ging zu Overlord. "Sir..." Der Combine flüsterte ihm was zu... "Ist was?", wollte Robert wissen. "Wir haben ein Problem..." --- "Die... die Wraith sind zurück?", konnte Robert es kaum fassen. "Ich dachte die wären besiegt?" sagte Atlanas der grad an seine Ex-Frau und seinen Sohn denken musste. "Ich hab ja nicht erzählt was nach ihrem Angriff damals passiert ist, also wir haben ihre Heimatwelt angegriffen und die Oberkönigin der Wraith-Allianz erledigt, dann haben die Wraith-Rebellen die Macht übernommen und tja... das hat nicht allen gepasst und jetzt gibt es Wraith-Separatisten die grad die Oberkönigin der Wraith-Republik verfolgen und die kommt hier her und bleibt im Orbit." Alle seine Freunden stand der Mund offen. --- Der Alarm heulte über die ganze Insel und ließ unzählige Truppen der Combine in Bereitschaft stehen. Sonea und Overlord gingen trotz des ganzen Getümmel ganz entspannt an der Zitadelle vorbei. "Und du bist wirklich mit der Pfeife ins Bett gestiegen?", fragte er sie etwas überrascht. "Jap und er war gut, einiger Maßen", grinste sie. "Meinen Onkel hat das nicht gefallen..." "Hm ich kenn dich gut genug um zu wissen das du das nicht ohne nen guten Grund gemacht hast, darum ist das meiner Meinung nach okay", grinste er unter seiner Maske. "Ja wir können ihn ganz gut kontrollieren", grinste sie. "Das ist natürlich n guter Grund, entschuldige mich bitte", sagte er und ging in die Zitadelle. In der Kommandozentrale rannten überall Soldaten rum, um auf ihre Stationen zu kommen. "Section Leader!", rief er einen Combine zu sich. "Sir!", ging der Elite Soldat neben ihm her. "Bericht", befahl Overlord in einem ruhigen Ton. "Die Schiffe der WR sind im Orbit, ebenso eine Flotte unserer Schiffe, wir haben Verstärkung angefordert", berichtete der Combine. "Gut...", murmelte er. Overlord nahm ein Funkgerät und aktivierte es. "An alle Einheiten: Code: Druck, Opferung, Sterilisieren", sprach er ins Funkgerät. Riesige Portale erschienen am Himmel und unzählige Transporter und Fluggeräte flogen in diese. --- Robert kam zu Overlord gerannt, mit einem etwas misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck... "Was soll den dieser Aufmarsch?!", wollte er gereizt wissen. "Machst du so was Pryne?!", brüllte der Ziegenkönig den Combine-Anführer, der das ganz entspannt nahm, an. Overlord schiebte Robert, der ihn dicht auf die Pelle gerückt war, etwas von sich weg. "Nein das tue ich nicht, dieser Befehl beinhaltet JEDEN taktischen Punkt auf diesem Erdhaufen zu sichern", erklärte dieser. Auch wenn Robert etwas verdutzt war nahm er das zur Kenntnis, entschuldigte sich und ging wieder zu seiner Familie. Pryne... jetzt musste er an ihn denken... Pryne... er war eigentlich ein richtig guter Kerl aber er... war mach mal nur noch ein machthungriger, kleiner Knecht. Aber er war nicht wirklich schlecht... und wie er starb... bei einem feigen, hinterhältigen Attentat... das war kein würdiger Tod für ihn... Weiter über Pryne nachdenkend verließ er die Kommandozentrale und ging wieder nach draußen schaute in den Himmel. Keiner... Keiner meiner Freunde kann sich vorstellen was da oben für ein Gemetzel ist... Hm... auch wenn meiner Armee so groß ist... unser Gebiet reicht so weit das ich trotzdem nicht alle hier hab.... selbst die Combine sind nicht unbesiegbar... Arriva ging an ihn vorbei... das war vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, sie auf etwas anzusprechen was Hellje ihm erzählt hatte aber wenn nicht jetzt wann dann? "Arriva kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte er. "Na klar", gab Roberts Mutter freundlich zurück. "Hellje hat mir von der Sache mit Cadence erzählt...", sagte Overlord kalt. "Ähm... wen... wen hat er das alles erzählt?", stotterte Arriva. "Nur mir", kramte er einen Zettel hervor. "Pfff wo pack ich dich hin...? hm... Leute die ich nicht mag weil so und so... oder besser... Leute den ich noch ne zweite Chance gebe... hm joar...", schrieb er Arrivas Namen auf den Zettel. "Ich hoffe du denkst nicht falsch von mir... sie hatte es verdient", sagte sie hoffend. "Ja sie hatte es verdient ich weiß nur nicht was ich von dir halten soll", stellte er klar und ging weiter. --- Er ging zu Mellis und Shadow um nachzusehen was sie grad taten, was zwar nichts besonderes war aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Was Mellis tat war ihr zehn Milliarden mal zu erzählen das sie so toll sei. "Hey ihr wie geht's grade?", grüßte er die beiden. "Na ja wenn man mal bedenkt was da Oben los ist hat man schon ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl Dad", sagte Shadow, mit dem auf die Wolkendecke zeigent. "Ach das wird schon so schlimm ist es bestimmt nicht" meinte Mellis. "Zum tausendsten mal: Keiner von euch kann sich vorstellen was da abgeht", stellte Shadow klar. Während die zwei weiter über die Gefahr von dort Oben diskutierten ging Overlord wieder in die Kommandozentrale der Zitadelle um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. "Sir sie werden am Funk verlangt," überfiel ihn ein Soldat als durch die Tür kam. Overlord nickte und ging zu einem Interface. "Ja?", meldete er sich bei dem Soldat der ihm etwas mitteilen wollte..... "SIR SIE HABEN UNSERE VERTEIDIGUNG DURCHBROCHEN UND INVASIONSTRUPPEN SETZEN ZUR LANDUNG AN! DIE VERTEIDIGUNG DER WR-OBERKÖNIGIN HÄLT UND DES SATELLITEN HÄLT ZWAR AUCH ABER DER KAMPF WIRD JETZT AUCH AM BODEN AUGETRAGEN!" schrie der Combine ins Funkgerät. Overlord war starr und als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte rannte er zu seinen versammelten Freunden. --- "Leute die WS startet eine Invasion sie setzen zur Landung im Kristallkönigreich, Canterlot, Manehatten, Kelut, Oblivion und anderen Städten an. Union Island scheinen sie sich aufzubewahren", teilte er seinen Freunden mit. Alle waren still bis Robert seine Stimme erhob. "Hast du in alle diese Gegenden Truppen geschickt um uns Luft zu verschaffen", fragte er ruhig. "Ja ohne unsere Verstärkung würdet ihr keine sieben Stunden aushalten." "Ich werde... mal etwas überprüfen und keiner der der nicht fürs kämpfen wirklich taugt bleibt hier", sagte Overlord und ging. Auf dem ganzen Planeten tobte nun heftiger Krieg. Städte wurden zu Schlachtfeldern und am Himmel wüteten gnadenlose Luftschlachten.Overlord Overlord ging durch eine Tür und sprach zu zwei Gestalten. "Seit ihr bereit euch zu enthüllen? Gut... es hat begonnen..." ENDE